majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Team Hormone
Wota/Scandal only |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |cast = Wota Bungee Akicha Unagi Mukuchi |firstepisode = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! |lastepisode = Season 4 Episode 1 }} was a group of five second year students at Majisuka Jyogakuen, who were frequently seen grilling in class and around the school. They played a primary role in both Majisuka Gakuen and Majisuka Gakuen 2, and were often used for comic relief. History Team Hormone was presumably formed when the members were first years. They consider themselves to be at mid-level in Majijo's hierarchy, stronger than groups such the Golden Eyebrow Society, but weaker than the top gang. The group is located in classroom 2-C, where they spend most of their time grilling cow entrails, called horumon in Japanese. Team Hormone always fight as a group, and rarely are seen separate from each other. At some point before the events of Majisuka Gakuen, Choukoku fought and defeated the gang, leaving a poem card behind for each. When they became 3rd years, Team Hormone joined the new Rappapa, but they still identified themselves as Team Hormone. Appearance and Personality Team Hormone was initially unfriendly to Maeda Atsuko and was hostile to Daruma as well. However, after Atsuko defeated them, they came to accept the two. Team Hormone later developed a friendship with Daruma, often talking to her about the various individuals and gangs which posed a threat to Atsuko. The five of them often gossip about news and events that happen in school, including the various Yankee groups in Majijo. Team Hormone is easily distinguished by the blue-green jackets and matching pants that they wear over their uniforms. Majisuka Gakuen Team Hormone first appeared in the first episode of Majisuka Gakuen discussing the new transfer students Onizuka Daruma and Maeda Atsuko. After Daruma refused to fight one of them in favor of challenging Rappapa in hopes of joining—which results in defeat and being thrown down the staircase—Team Hormone decided to test how strong Daruma, who classified them as being weak, really was. Daruma was swiftly defeated by the five of them, but were beaten by Atsuko after they make fun of Daruma's "serious". Team Hormone provides information to Daruma throughout the school year about the Kabuki Sisters, Gakuran, the Sanshou Sisters, etc., although they do little to actually help Atsuko and Daruma. When Daruma inquires about Choukoku, Team Hormone explains that she leaves a card containing a poem after each person she defeats and proceed to show Daruma each of their cards, to her shock. Team Hormone was later targeted by Rappapa's 3rd heavenly queen, Gekikara, due to their being "friends" with Atsuko. Gekikara assaults the five of them on the outside staircase leading to the roof, heavily injuring the five of them. As Gekikara approached an injured Wota, who begged for her to stop, she proceeded to snap a pencil in half and thrust it in Wota's nose. The aftermath of Gekikara's attack leaves them all getting treated at the nurse's office, with Wota being sent to a hospital. The remaining members later confront Atsuko about Gekikara's attacks on the Kabuki Sisters, them, and Gakuran, respectively, angry that Atsuko did not do anything about it, only for a bloody Choukoku to interrupt them, telling Atsuko not to come to school before collapsing. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Be Done Majisuka Gakuen 4 Wota later re-appeared in as Scandal. In this continuation of the series, 2 years prior to the events of Season 4, she was among the "top 4" strongest in a battle competition in Majisuka Jyogakuen, but was temporarily transferred to a school in because of the "Legendary ○○!"These events mirrors 's personal background from 2012, starting from the up to her transfer to . (as Kusogaki calls it), which annoys Scandal when being reminded of. She became close to Team Hinabe's members, and was called their , making her an honorary member. It is unknown if she had helped in the Team's formation, but it was shown that they were close. On returning to Majijo after 2 years, she was surprised that Salt became the new president of Rappapa, and was even more surprised and amused when Miyawaki Sakura arrived. Scandal sensed from her a similarity with someone she knew, dubbing Sakura as the "Post-Maeda Atsuko" of Majisuka Gakuen. Members of Team Hormone * - Her surname, was written on her gym uniform's name tag. She was the leader of Team Hormone, and more confident and assertive than the other members. After becoming part of Atsuko and Otabe's Rappapa, she had an extra linked eighth note symbol (♫) on her uniform. This denoted her as the leader of the new Rappapa clubhouse guards. Her name was changed in Season 4 into due to a well-known "scandal" which Majijo Students call "The Legendary ○○!". Wota/Scandal was played by . * - Her surname, was written on her gym uniform's name tag. She was the subleader of Team Hormone, and had more observation ability than the others. She had been shown to gain an addiction to either the movie or the TV adaptation of . Bungee was played by . * - Her surname, was written on her gym uniform's name tag. She was the treasurer of Team Hormone, portrayed as rash and hotheaded. Akicha was played by . * - She wears her upper gym clothes around her waist, concealing her name tag. She was the "kamikaze" captain of Team Hormone, and seemed somewhat slow-witted. Unagi was played by . * - Her surname, was written on her gym uniform's name tag. She was the quietest member of the group, and did not speak throughout most of the first season. In the middle of season two, she changed her name to (talkative), and remarked about silly things when the mood of her surroundings was too quiet. Mukuchi was played by . Group gallery Trivia *Team Hormone was often paralleled with Team Fondue in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Both gangs enjoyed cooking food in class, and only fought in a group. They were also portrayed as weaker than most of the other characters. In Majisuka Gakuen 4, their role were succeeded by Team Hinabe. *Sashihara Rino is known for being an " ", which is also called a wota. She has even performed on . **Sashiko's involvement in the 2012 incident was where her Season 4 nickname, Scandal, was derived from. *Nito Moeno's nickname refers to the bungee jump challenge that was shown on AKB48's variety show Shukan AKB. Of the members who participated, she completed it the fastest. *Takajo Aki's real life nickname is Akicha. She uses this nickname in her catchphrase: Ryokucha, mugicha, uroncha, demo yappari? Akicha! (Green tea, barley tea, oolong tea, but after all? Akicha!). **Given that it was derived from her nickname and catchphrase, it could also be possible that Akicha stands for . *Kitahara Rie's nickname comes from the joke in AKBINGO! when she called "Black Marimokkori" (a character popular in ). In retaliation, Yuki called Rie "Unagi Inu" (eel dog), a character from . *Komori Mika's nickname, , means taciturn or silent. This refers to the fact that her character was mute through most of the first season, and only spoke for the first time in episode 10. It is also possibly a reference to the fact that Komori herself does not talk a lot. *Team Hormone was abbreviated and ranked collectively as T.H. instead of individually in Nezumi's computations. Their strength level was ranked as 35, 30, 36, 37, and 25 with Atsuko's level ranked at 100. It is still unknown which particular member belongs to a level. **Coincidentally, Komori Mika was ranked at #30 during the and Sashihara Rino was placed as contender #36 during the . Aside from those two, there are no other connections related to the other members during that time. Notes Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Episode 0